


Rust Survival

by itz_blitz_tyme



Category: Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/itz_blitz_tyme
Summary: In the year of 2025, an apocalyptic virus spread throughout the world, wiping out most of its inhabitants and creating a zombie outbreak.The world's last governments joined together to ensure the survival of mankind by placing a select few on a massive island untouched by the virus.Or so they thought.She woke up on that island, alone and afraid and with no recollection of what happened to the world, just like the other residents of the island.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on game plays I've seen on the game of Rust, there will be familiar random faces throughout the story as well as a lot of newly created characters.
> 
> I will be adding character tags as the story progresses. 
> 
> The only game for my readers to play while reading this is guessing who is going to show up in the story. It could be Youtubers, Streamers, Vloggers, but mostly Gamers in general. 
> 
> Who will be in the story?

In the year of 2021, a virus developed into something a lot more dangerous than what was perceived. 

Throughout many years, the World was at war with one another over simple things that people were constantly worrying over when they should have been more worried about what a virus could turn into. 

No one had been expecting the virus to turn so deadly in this way. 

While the virus was considered to be lowkey dangerous and yet had claimed many, many lives, no one was really worried about it. People were focused more on other things such as freedom of rights, who gets what they think they deserved. Poverty, wealth, greed and all kinds of things that most really fought about. Governments fighting with another over money and such, causing the people to even fight over things.

But during that time, the virus, left unchecked and unwatched began to develop into something a lot more sinister. 

At the beginning of 2021, the virus seemed more like a flu but those who had caught it began showing symptoms of something else. 

A hunger that would not be sated, no matter how they tried, which lead to slight obesity for some because they were constantly eating something because of the new symptoms. 

Developed vaccines seemed to work for a short while, making people feel better and going on with their daily lives of trying to survive in an economic disaster created by the greed of the governments. 

But war grew as time went on and eventually, over sensitive people grew so angry with hate and fear that the governments made a mistake with their decisions which lead to a nuclear war. 

A mistake was made and things out of control. 

Nuclear and biological weapons were used in the war for world control and that was what made the already dangerous virus really evolve. 

The virus had been dangerous but now it became extremely deadly. 

Those who had been in contact with the virus, mixed with overpriced vaccinations, mixed with biological and nuclear substances had caused the virus to evolve into something of a zombie like symptom. 

The hunger that some felt grew and the minds of many devolved into blank slate, causing many to just stagger around in their daily lives until it grew too much. People, to sate their insatiable hunger began eating each other. 

A new war of survival began to left millions of people of terrified for their lives and yet the stupidity of some overwhelmed millions. Some people even fought for those who had very much became zombies. Some even fought for zombies' rights to eat other people. 

It was the last push for humanity to exterminate theirselves. 

The virus spread so far and so harshly that millions of people were dying for their choices that they made, caused by government corruption and greed, added on by a viral outbreak. 

By the year 2023, more than half of the world had been destroyed by the zombie outbreak. 

Millions, if not billions of people had perished. 

And as desperate act for survival in a doomed world, the last remaining governments finally pulled their heads out of their asses and did something right for once for the sake of mankind, even though they knew they were doomed to die as well because even they had been concocted the virus. 

A plan was made and many had been selected to see to Humanity's last chance of starting over. 

There were a few who had been touched by the virus but for some reason had an immunity to it. They never showed symptoms of cannibalism even after being sick by it in the beginning. Those people were chosen by the last government and sent to a massive island far from the rest of the doomed world to see to Humanity's last survival. 

To ensure that they would survive in a doomed world, those who were chosen did recieve vaccinations to ensure their survival after everyone else was gone. The last of the medicines that could save their lives. 

It was a desperate act but seen with high hopes. 

Problem was, all of the mixtures of vaccinations in one person did cause a lack of memory to those who received them. 

The people chosen for Earth's last survival did suffer from temporarily amnesia and it could take days, weeks, months and even years for their memories to come back to them. 

That's why when she woke up on a sandy beach, almost completely naked of any clothes but underwear and a pack full of supplies, she didn't have any memories of who she was, where she was, when she was, or any kind of memory at all. 

She woke up alone, scared and so confused of everything.


	2. One

It was the sound of water that she first heard when coming out of the bliss of oblivion. 

A gentle breeze against her skin, causing a slight chill that made her shiver as she returned to consciousness. The feel of scratchy sand against her body, making her grimace as she returned. 

There was a blaring light, whiting out her still closed eyes, making her turn her head from it only to make her cough as she accidentally breathed in grains of sand and dirt. 

She coughed dryly before shifting her body until she rolled onto her side, head turned down from the blaring sunlight above her and then she opened her eyes. 

The first thing she noticed was the golden yellow and snow white grains of sand stretching far from her vision. Bit of weeds and grass grew through some mounds of grains and there was some tall palm trees near by but not close enough to shield her from the now growing hot sunlight. 

Her eyes blinked many times and her brow furrowed as she felt confused on what she was seeing before she finally managed to look around herself. 

And she frowned even more as her eyes did widen as she found herself on a sandy beach.

Finally finding mobility, she pressed her hands down into the course but fine sand and pushed herself to sitting up and and looked around herself, causing more confusion for her. 

Before her was an outstretched, vast blue green ocean and turning to look behind her, a large sandy dune with palm trees growing out with emerald green fans of leaves. 

She didn't know where she was. She didn't know this place she woke herself up in. 

Worse, she realized, she didn't know anything. 

She tried drawing up thoughts of how she came to be here but didn't know. Her mind was blank of anything but confusion and growing fear as she just sat there. 

Looking around, the only thing she saw was a wreckage of broken wood that was once a row boat and a leather pack sitting close by. It was close enough for her to reach over and grab, pulling it to her so she could search it for answers. 

Inside the pack was a small amount of things. 

There was an old pocket knife, an axe with a protective cover over the blade, a box of matches, bits of cloth and a first aid kit that was so small that not much was in it. There was three water bottles and a small bag of meat but still not very much. 

Finding herself parched, she opened a water bottle and drank the cool water inside and even opened the bag of dried meat to eat a little. 

The thought of caution, however, stopped her from devouring all though. 

There was other thing in the bag at the bottom, she discovered. 

An identification card with her picture on it and one simple name. She doubted it was her actual name because it didn't sound right but it was something. 

On the card it said Blitz and that was it. 

She studied her picture and knew it was her because of the black hair that she eventually reached up and pulled forward to look at and compair. 

The picture held familiarity in her blank mind. 

She had black hair, hazel green eyes, fair but pale skin, a few freckles on her nose and a small dark splotch of a birthmark on her neck. Her face was small, her eyes almond shaped and her lips full but pale peach colored.

She looked down at her own body to study and saw that she was skinny with a little bump of a belly but of average build nonetheless. She was wearing only a bra and underwear and that was it. She discovered another birthmark on her right side, pale brown in the shape of an oval.

Still she was average and there was some muscle in her arms and calves at least. 

On the card it said she was at least 28 years old but that was all it really gave her about herself. That and the name, Blitz. 

It troubled her, nonetheless as she drew a blank of thought as she looked around. She was obviously shipwrecked on this beach by the damaged boat. She just didn't know why. She didn't know where she was, why she was here nor who she even was and the more she thought about it, the more her head began hurting. 

The only thing that was in her mind and she knew it to be true was that something had happened. She felt it deep in her gut. 

Something very bad had happened. 

She just didn't know what.

But she had a choice she knew she had to make. She could just sit there and think about it or she could start looking around and think about it. She wasn't going to get anywhere by just sitting there. She wasn't sure if she was even alone. 

She was alone for now but was there anyone else in this place and would they even be able to tell her what happened? 

The thought of being alone scared her. 

But....the thought other people scared her too. 

Just what happened and why did this happen? Where was she and why was she here? Was it a good thing she was alone or was it a bad thing? 

Nonetheless she needed answers and she wasn't going to get them by just sitting there.

So.....it was better to just move and see what she could find. Or who she could find. 

Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Blitz stood up and grabbed the pack. She looked around the empty beach before climbing the sand dunes, where she was treated to the sight of large open field of plains. 

The landmass before her was massive indeed and it stretched open and wide. She saw clusters of boulders across the plains with long golden weeds the stretched like an ocean itself. 

But far in the distance, she saw hills of forest that lead towards rocky mountains with snow at the top. 

Frowning she still didn't know this place or if there were others. She didn't know where others might be or if she was only the one here. 

But to find out, she began moving. 

Walking through the weeds, wincing when she stepped on something that didn't agree with her bare feet, she began to push forward, eyes searching the horizon for any signs of life. 

It was a long time before she saw signs of life and it wasn't anything she was expecting. She saw birds in the sky and saw deer now roaming so there had to be life here. 

But if there was birds and deer, there had to be other things too. 

Hours of traveling through the plains of weeds and grass, Blitz moved further away from the ocean, heading towards the forests she saw in the distance. She saw shelter from the hot sun by those trees and figured it would provide something for her.

And hopefully, yet fearfully, provide maybe some people who might able to answer her questions. 

Thankfully the trees did provide enough shade for her when she arrived at them, for she was covered in sweat and dirt and it made wrinkle her nose as her hair stuck to her neck. She didn't have a way to pull it back to keep cool at the time. 

Problem was, the sun was now going down and it was now getting very cool to her skin that she began shivering. And with her bare like she was, she knew it was going to get cold fast. 

Blitz knew she needed to find some form of shelter. She didn't know what was in this place at night. She didn't know how cold it would get until the sun set. She didn't what would be lurking in the darkness.

The trees she found shelter under appeared to be quite large with some low branches but green and cool. They protected her from the dying sunlight and there were plenty of bushes and softer grass. 

There were plenty of sticks on the ground so she had to walk carefully so not to step on them. 

However, it didn't look like there were any edible plants. She wasn't sure what kinds of plants any of these were. She recognized only a few of them but not knowing their actual names or classes. Maybe a few fern like plants but not exactly tropical. 

So that scratched out the idea that she might have been somewhere in the tropics. 

Blitz looked around as she traveled through the trees, glancing for any kinds of food while taking slow bites of the meat she did have and drank the water she did have. She knew she had to be careful with her supplies. 

All the while of walking, she tried to think of her situation. 

She was shipwrecked and without the knowledge of anything but basics. She had tested herself if she could talk and knew she could. She knew basic language of English and knew she was in a situation that she needed to be careful for her own survival. 

It was thinking of survival did something ping in her mind. 

That sounded right. 

Blitz didn't know why she was here or where here was but the thought of survival rang true. She was here to survive. 

But that was all she could think of. 

She didn't remember if she had a family, what had happened to them. She couldn't even remember her name. She just knew that she was here for a reason. 

She just couldn't remember why. 

It was finally getting dark and the deathly silence now began to curl inside of her with anxiety. She didn't like how quiet it was. She couldn't even hear any animal cries or even insects. 

Just stillness. 

The darkness was starting to creep up on her and it was getting harder to see as she walked. She knew she had to stop now or risk walking into something she probably did not want to. 

Finding a outcropping of boulders and bushes, she would make this her temporary place to rest for the night. She knew she had matches but she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk using them for a fire, even though it was starting to get cold. 

Moving as close as she could to the outcropping and curling up directly near the bushes, she used her pack as a pillow and curled her legs up as close as she could to her own body. 

It was getting so cold now and her own body heat was probably the only thing she would have at the moment. 

Soon, she felt asleep, only jumping a little at the slightest noise she heard. She didn't know what might be making some noise but it was light enough to be animals. She just hoped it wouldn't be animals she really didn't want to run into.

But she slept, shivering in the cold, only herself to warm her. 

The next day, she woke still very cold and stiff and it hurt to uncurl herself from her fetal position but she was still alive. 

Blitz stretched her body and crawled out from underneath the bushes, dragging her pack along. She winced when she scraped her knee against a rock, drawing a little blood but it wasn't terrible. 

She began her trek again, moving through the trees and eating the meat as she went, drinking little water until she finished the bottle. 

It was hours of endless walking, taking breaks when needed to. She was tired and hungry and her body was sore from the chilly morning and sleeping on rocks. She hated this.

Thankfully it warmed up pretty quickly with the sun coming up and she soon found herself sweating again. 

But moving on through the forest, Blitz kept walking. She watched for any movement and listened for any sounds. She heard nothing but the slight breeze blowing through the trees and even heard animal calls. 

It was like that all day long until she collapsed, tired from the day's journey of finding nothing. Again. 

The day had gone by and she saw or heard nothing but wilderness. She had seen more animals along the way but no people. She had seen a bear far down a wooded hill but kept her distance. 

She did not like the idea of a massive predator being around and knew if there were bears here, there had to be other things. 

Thankfully the bear either didn't see her or it had seen her but had no interest in her as it had been breaking apart a fallen tree, probably scouring for food. 

She knew she would have been easy prey for it but was thankful it didn't seem to notice her or hold interest in her. 

At the end of the day, however, she found a small clearing in the woods and decided to make camp there. And this time, she decided to make a fire. 

It was mostly due to the lack of cover for her. It was mostly just trees and patches of mossy grass, which she used to try and light the fire. She didn't think she ever made a fire before because she didn't know what she was doing. 

It took her a long time to get a fire going but after hours of trying and it was dark by then, she finally got it going. 

So sitting by a small fire, feeling glad for the warmth it provided, she ate what little meat she had left, leaving some pieces to try and ration and slowly drank her water, thinking of what would happen now. 

Honestly it had been in her thought for a good while now. 

She had no idea how long she would be here and if someone was even looking for her. She would have to try and find some food somehow. She had almost used what little food she had up and cursed herself for not rationing it better. 

She needed shelter. She needed anything to try to survive. She would soon run out of water and she hadn't even seen any streams or rivers yet. She needed to stop sulking and start to prepare for what was looking to be an extended stay in this place. 

The answers she was looking for hadn't came and she knew it would be a while before they did. 

But how was she going to do this when she didn't know anything? How was she supposed to survive this place if she couldn't remember who she was? 

Where was everyone? Was she really in this place by herself? 

Blitz didn't know and she knew if she didn't get her act together, she wouldn't be alive for very long. She needed to make herself shelter and figure out how to make food. She needed water. 

Looking in her pack again, she looked at what she had. 

An axe, a pocket knife and a few things for a camping trip without really well thought out of supplies. She couldn't survive on only this. 

But at least it wasn't nothing. 

Starting tomorrow, she would start looking for somewhere to make herself a temporary home until she could get answers. She didn't know how she would do it but she knew if she didn't, she could very much die in this place. 

So she laid down by the fire, and started to drift off. 

Unfortunately, late in the night, Blitz was jerked awake to a low growl. 

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly as she heard growling. She saw that her fire was dying and there was little light left from its flickering flames. 

But she saw the glowing yellow eyes peering over her fire at her, black lips curled back to reveal yellow fangs, all surrounded by dark fur. 

Blitz's heart nearly stopped in her chest as she looked right at a wolf, glaring at her from over the flames. She felt her entire body just freeze in pure terror at the dangerous animal. She couldn't even breath as she made eye contact with the animal. 

The wolf was dark grey and black with thick course fur, sharp black nails on its large paws. It was rather large in body and the ears were perked up as it dipped its head low with throaty growls echoing out from its sharp fangs. 

Her body beginning to tremble as she sat up, curlingninto herself tight. She didn't know how to defend herself from a wolf for if it attacked her. She was sure she was going to die right there. 

She was bare. She had no weapons but an old pocketknife and axe. She could probably defend herself from the wolf for a short time but she doubted she would live very long. 

The wolf just snarled but made no move to attack. It just glared at her, baring its teeth. 

Blitz stared right back, the terror in her eyes before she slowly glanced down at her pack. She could grab for her axe and try to defend herself. She slowly even did reach into it for the axe. 

But her hand brushed against the bag of meat first and she frowned and even flinched when the growls deepened. 

Blitz slowly pulled the bag of meat out instead and reached into it for a small piece of meat, then holding it up for the wolf to see. 

The growls lessened but didn't stop. It was clear that the wolf's attention was on the piece of meat and it even lift its head slightly to sniff the air. 

She then flicked the piece of meat across the small dying fire towards the wolf, which flinched away while snarling but then turned downward to the fallen meat and sniffed at it. Those cautious yellow eyes peering at her in warning as the wolf sniffed at the meat before snatching it up and eating it. 

Shaking in her fear, Blitz watched it as the wolf ate the meat before turning back towards her. 

For a moment, the wolf just growled at her before it jerked its head away and trotted away into the darkness. It left her without attacking at all and that made the caught breath erupt from her as she felt the relief. 

That had been too close. 

Blitz could have died. She knew that. She could have been attacked and torn apart and eaten. 

But the wolf had taken the morsel she threw to it instead and just left. It might have been hungry and it just might have seen something in its territory. 

Either way, she was grateful that it didn't attack her. 

Still it had been way too close for her comfort, not that she was comfortable in this situation at all. She knew she had to find somewhere to build a shelter and be safe from things like this. 

First thing the next day, she would find somewhere to settle down before she could explore and see if she couldn't find people. She just wanted to sleep. 

So adding a little bit more wood to her small fire and making sure it was big enough to ward off anymore wolves or whatever might have lurking in the dark, Blitz fell asleep for the rest of the night. 

But as she slept, she could have have sworn she still heard those growls that wolf made. If it was there still, it didn't attack her.


	3. Two

The day dragged on to another day as Blitz began her search for some form of foundation. 

She had woken up that third day and began her search for a place to settle and look for people. She had wandered the forest with her little supplies and eventually the fourth day she found a little stream near a clearing with what looked like blackberry bushes. 

It was here she decided to settle and try and build a shelter for herself. 

Unfortunately she was very disappointed in her ability to build one. She had tried to gather sticks to make a tent of wood but it kept falling over and not standing firm. 

It took hours of trying to figure something out but eventually she finally got an unstable shelter up. She knew that if a strong breeze blow through, it would fall over. 

But for now it had to do. 

She was grateful for her find of the blackberries and did eat some but she knew she couldn't survive on them alone. She needed other things and it took a little while to figure something out. She was grateful for the stream because it was fresh water and she could refill her almost empty water bottles now. 

Blitz began her new life of survival. She knew things would start off slow for her in the beginning because she didn't know what she was doing. She knew things would progress little as she went. She wished that they wouldn't but she knew it would.

The days slowly meshed together as she went about her day, making a camp for herself. She eventually found pumpkin plants not too far from her camp and gather pumpkins and even vines and leaves to use as rope to make her little shelter a little better. 

She had a close call with a boar, which had her scrambling up a tree and sat for a few hours until it decided to go away. 

And she saw that wolf again with said boar dead later on her way back to her camp after nearly falling out of the tree on her way back down. 

Surprisingly the wolf had saw her after killing it, took a good chunk out of the legs and left the rest. 

So....Blitz ate boar that night and rationed what she could, which ended up with a bear showing up and she had to once again hide in a tree until it went away. She was just glad that she had been able to save some meat for herself. 

But nonetheless, the first week of trying to survive was not easy for Blitz. 

Not much had happened other than close calls with certain predators. She had spent most of the time trying to figure things out. She did learn that hanging food in a tree kept bears from stealing it from her. 

Once she made a decent shelter, figured out her food situation, she began climbing trees to take a good look around her surroundings. She had to be careful going up because if she slipped and fell, she could break her bones. 

Unfortunately, all she saw up there was vast trees and rolling hills. That lead towards the mountains. 

There was nothing else. 

Sighing she made her way back down but as she went, she noticed something glint in the distance, making her freeze and jerk her attentiontowards the glinting light she now saw. 

Staring in that direction, Blitz realized that there was a building far in the distance, maybe three miles away from where she was. She felt excitement now roar up inside of her as she realized there was something out there. 

If there was a building, there had to be people here.

So hurrying down the tree, Blitz hurried back to her camp and grabbed her pack and supplies. She was excited about her findings. She knew there had to be people here now. 

She would get her answers. She wouldnknow what was goingnon now and why she was there. 

Now hurrying through the trees, Blitz ran towards the direction she had seen the glinting light, making note of her surroundings as she went. She hoped that someone was there. 

It took a few hours of traveling but she soon found the place she had seen and was disappointed to see just how run down it looked. 

It was a ragged building, obviously had been there for a good long time. It was mostly made of metal and glass, which was the source of the glint she had seen. She looked at the overgrown foliage all around it and noted that there didn't seem to be anything here. 

No one. 

It was dead silent and she didn't like that at all. Silence meant no people. 

Sighing, Blitz began moving towards the building, searching around for any movement at all. She took in the structure of the building. It had been built a long time ago, due the nature of it. 

There were old generators surrounded by barbed wire fences but they were rusty and old and it looked like something had torn some holes in them to get to the generators their selves. 

If there was no one here, she figured she could look around to see if she couldn't find something to help her survive this miserable life she found herself in. 

It took a trip around the building to see how to get inside before she found a rusted steel door with a locking pad on it. 

That made her frown when she did notice that it was active. 

A light was on the lock and it was a number pad. 

There was electricity here.

Her brow furrowed as she looked around again before walking up to the door and she knocked on it. She waited and listened but no one answered for the longest time. 

Frowning, she tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. 

Whoever this place belonged to had forgotten to lock it and she felt a little hope as she went inside. 

Her eyes taking in her surroundings of whoever this place belonged to, she frowned to see that there wasn't very much at all. She saw shelves with little supplies there. A wooden chest shoved to the side, a manmade furnace and a fire pit. 

There was an old sleeping bag as well and it made her frown as she eyed it. 

It was ruffled and unkempt so someone must have slept there. 

Turning towards the far side of the room, she was surprised to see a dusty, old computer system there and that made her frown as she went over to it. She looked it over and heard a gentle thrum ofnit actually being on. 

Placing her pack down, she reached for the dirty old mouse and shifted it to activate the computer. 

And once again, to her surprise, it turned on to show a dusty old screen but multiple files on the desktop. 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked the files over, noting most of them were numbered but one caught her attention and made the hair stand up onnher neck. 

It read.....2025 Apocalyptic Plan. 

Apocalyptic.......did that mean.....she was living in an apocalyptic world? Did.....did people die? 

Blitz scrolled the mouse towards the file and double clicked it to open it. She saw that it opened up to many more files and once again they were labeled with numbers and even video files. 

She clicked on the first one and a video opened up.

It was a video of a man in a hazmat suit, looking dead eyed towards the screen at her. She couldn't see what he looked like through his almost mirrored protective face cover but she could tell it was a man by his stocky build. 

She pushed play on the video. 

"The year 2021 was the downfall of our world." The man's aged, stoic voice rang from speakers Blitz hadn't noticed. "Our world was not prepared for what would happen. We should have been paying attention to the virus that spread out. This virus.....God.....we should have been watching it better. The virus killed thousands of people with flu like symptom s but.... we weren't too concerned about it. It... evolved over time due to our mistakes as Humanity. The virus was supposed to just be a flu. But....it developed a cannibalistic symptoms. People infected began to show symptoms you see out horror movies. Zombies." 

Blitz felt the blood drain from her face as the man moved to show what had been behind him. 

A rotting corpse but not immobile. 

A snarling dead looking man, chained to the walls, reaching for the man in the Hazmat suit. It was full of decay but clearly alive in its own way. 

The Hazmat man moved towards the creature that a human being was now and lift a gun, shooting it right in the head. 

The video ended. 

Blitz felt her breath catch and she quickly opened another video file, this obviously having to be some time later. 

The Hazmat man was once again in front of the computer and recording. 

"Year 2023.....millions have died to this virus. We're calling it the Rust virus now because it dissolves the very mind of humanity. It has spread so far. So many people.....it has killed so many people but brought them back to hunt the living for their own survival." The man spoke. 

"There is a plan in motion. The last remaining governments has come together to ensure the survival of mankind. Many people who has been infected but has shown immunity are being chosen now to be placed on an island far from this city. This island is massive but untouched by the Rust. The governments have prepared it as best as they can for the Earth's last chance of survival." The Hazmat said as he dropped a weary head. 

"Men, women......whoever is chosen will be placed on the island to begin again. I hate to say this but man will be the dominant species of the last humanity. They must use the women to rebuild our races. The women chosen must carry the new generations of mankind, whether it is by choice or not. Humanity must survive. The governments have placed special facilities all over the island where a select few of scientists will live....to prepare the last mankind to survive this outbreak." He spoke. "Men and women must rebuild mankind. They must live here." 

Blitz felt a sour taste in her mouth as she listened and it made her cringe. 

She was getting answers now but it was not favorable. She was slowly understanding as she listened to this man. 

Her purpose.....she was realizing her purpose was to be a breeding mare for men. To rebuild a dying world and it made her sick to think that was her ownly purpose was on this island. 

She clicked on the next video and it appeared to ve a later time for it was the man again but this time, he looked psychotic with a manical grin on his face. His eyes wild with whatever he had been through.

He wasn't even wearing the Hazmat anymore and his face was bloodstained.

"So many.....so many......so much blood.....food sources.....those chosen.....they are food......eat, breed.....the people here now.....they try and fight and they die.....women......so lucious.......the made clans....trust no one.....they're all murderers......the governments made mistakes again......bad criminals on the island.....I must kill them all.....humanity must die......or mistakes will be made.....again....." the man spoke, his voice so raspy but so sounded insane. 

The hairs raised on Blitz's body and she felt every bit of blood drain inside of her, turning to ice. 

That look in the man's eyes.....he had turned crazy. 

He spoke of killing people and by the looks of it....he had killed someone. And the background....it looked like this very place she was in now.

The video ended as she stared horrified by the insanity she saw in the man's eyes. By his words. 

And then she saw the reflection behind her. 

A man raising a machete above her. 

Her breath catching, Blitz felt herself move before she turned. She just reacted by throwing herself sidewards as he swung the blade and sank it into the computer.

She screamed as she scampered across the cabin, looking wide eyed at the man as he turned towards her. He looked wild and ragged as he faced her. 

His clothes....his hazmat suit torn and bloody from old blood and new. Scars all over his body from fights he had been in layered all over, making him look deformed and much like a rotting corpse. 

But that insane grin he wore.....his broken and now brown and black teeth had been sharped with points as he looked wildly at her. 

He was a monster now and Blitz saw that. 

"Meat.....meat......food......" he gargled with an insane voice. 

The Hazmat man yanked his blade from the now destroyed computer and rushed at Blitz, making her scream and scamper from him. She covered her head as she tried to run. 

He swung the blade at her, she tried to dodge and the blade skimmed her arm, drawing blood and excruciating pain. She clutched her arm, now cringing in a corner of the room, looking up at this man with fear. 

And a snarl erupted as the man had raised the blade again to finish her. 

Blitz's head had came up sharply as she saw a flash of gray from behind the man and she saw fur flying as yellow fangs clamped down on the man's arm, making him turn in screaming as the wolf from before attacked him. 

The wolf.....it ripped into the man's arm, yanking and shredding at him before tackling him down to the ground and then release his arm to lunge for his neck. 

The man only gargled screamed as the beast clamped down on his throat and ripped into him, blood spreading across the ground and even spraying against the walls.

Blitz watched in horror as the wolf ripped into her would be killer, until he was no longer moving or making noise. She watched in terror as the blood dripping muzzle turned towards her, growling. She looked into the wolf's eyes, which looked back before jerking around and was running right back out of the building. 

It left her there, in pain but alive. 

For the longest time, Blitz sat there, holding her now bleeding arm, staring in shock. She stared at the dead body of a ravaged man who had gone insane. 

She had been saved by a wild animal that seemed to have more humanity in it than this man had left. She saw no humanity in that man's eyes when he attacked her. 

And it scared her to death to think of what he had said in his videos. 

If there was people like this man, who had gone insane....she knew she was better alone. 

His words rang in her mind and she felt it spread into her very own mind. 

Trust no one. 

No one but that wolf that had seemed to show a kindness towards her by killing the boar before and now this man. She had shown terrified kindness to it before when it had wandered into her camp days before. She had given it meat when she didn't have to but to die quickly. 

And it returned it by killing two threats towards her. 

But nonetheless, those words echoed in her mind and she would never forget them at all. 

Trust no one. 

So she wouldn't.


	4. Three

Four months later......

After that terrible day in the house with that man in a hazmat suit, Blitz was a lot more cautious than she had been before. 

She had taken over residence in the house, since it was a somewhat decent place to reside in. She had adapted pretty quickly to this life she now had because of that incident. 

And of course she had thrown out the body of the man before cleaning up her new home. 

The next day, she had found the body badly ravaged and half eaten and by the paw prints in the dirt, it had been the wolf. And it was not the only one. She saw multiple of paw prints that had ravagedthe body.

So the wolf had a pack near by as well. 

Strangely it comforted her to know the pack was close by. She knew she should have been afraid of the wolves but she just couldn't seem to find it in her to be. She felt.....safe to know that wolf was near by. 

Nonetheless, she adapted to her new life. 

Blitz did not go looking for people but stuck to her own territory, which she claimed it to be now that she even had a pack of wolves guarding it. 

And it was not the last time she saw the wolf and eventually the rest of the pack. She had seen them days after that attack and they did lurk close by but she would only smile when she saw the gray wolf. She would sometimes meet its eyes with a glance but they went about their own ways. 

When she figured out how to hunt, by watching how the wolves hunted, she knew she would be okay. She was actually learning everything by watching the wolves now. 

She saw the way they hunted deer and she tried and failed many times but soon learned how to move just like they did.

When she killed her first deer, she gladly threw some of its meat out into the yard where she would see that the next day, it would be gone with those wolf tracks lingering behind. 

Eventually she even began sitting outside, waiting for the pack to show up and they always did after the sun had set. 

There were ten of them in the pack, lead by that big gray wolf. They were various colors and sizes. Some of them just pups and some looked older. But they always followed the gray wolf, which Blitz was now sure was the Alpha. 

She seemed to have an understanding with him now. 

Because even though he growled at the sight of her, she realized they were not threatening growls but growls of greetings towards her because he would not attack. 

Even as she took some meat and tossed it to him and his pack. 

One pup even grew so curious of her that she was finally allowed to feed it by hand. She saw the Alpha watching very carefully as she gave the pup some meat by hand, wincing when he nipped her fingers but she just smiled as the pup ate. 

And then she would meet the heavy lidded yellow eyes of the Alpha, which is what she now called him. 

The pack was not hers to claim but she had an understanding with them through Alpha. The other wolves were not as easily trusting as Alpha seemed to be and one had tried to attack her but as Blitz figured out, Alpha wouldn't allow any to attack her when she gave them extra scrapes of food. 

The unknown wolf had tried to lunge at her and it sent her scampering but Alpha soon had that wolf on its back, snarling as it showed its neck and belly to him. 

Blitz was never allowed to pet them but only to feed them. They kept their distance whenever she did reach to scratch their ears, growling and snarling in warning. She knew she wasn't one of them and that was okay. 

But she held respect from them as she did for them because now and then when her hunting ended up scarse, she now and then would find fresh kill brought to her by the pack. 

And four months into her new life, she had adapted rather well. 

Using deer skins to make her some new clothes, Blitz was now surviving on her own, with only little help by the pack. 

She had fixed up the house and even began covering the windows with branches to keep anyone from finding her place. She hadn't forgotten what the man had did and she didn't want to find people anymore. 

Not if they were like him. 

And she sure as hell wouldn't be used as a breeding mare for humanity as had been in the man's files. 

If she chose to have children, it would be her choice not some probably now dead politicians, not that she had even found any men around her territory. She was alone in this part of the wilderness and that's how she now liked it. 

It did get a little lonely, of course but she spent some time talking to the wolves whenever they visited her yard. 

Nonetheless, she would begin exploring the forests beyond her new fences and see what she could find there was to find. She wasn't worried about whoever might stumble upon her place because of the wolves but she did want to know what there was to this island. 

She found a river near by where pumpkins and wild corn seemed to be growing and harvested some of those to take home and she did find that there was plenty of fish in the river which she learned how to catch and kill for food. 

Beyond the river, leading towards the mountains, Blitz did discover the hints of there being people here now. 

She would see actual footprints in mud as she explored and they seemed to lead towards the mountains. She would see cut down trees now and then so there were people there.

She did not yet go looking for them though. 

If they were anything like the scientist had been or even said, she did not want to meet them. 

It took a long time before she decided to locate them, to see the people responsible for some of the cut down trees and even found some carcasses of hunted animals beyond her forests and hills, closer to the mountains. 

And after four months of being completely alone, Blitz finally saw them. 

Or at least.....two of them. 

It was near dusk and she had been hunting a deer, tracking it a few miles away from her own camp. She had learn how to make spears over the course of time she had been alone and had sat for hours for a deer to even come near the cracked pumpkin she had laid down as bait while sitting in bushes.

Finally after hours, a deer did come near and she managed to stab it in the shoulder and then her chase began. 

She had tracked it miles away from her hunting ground where it did wander near the rolling foot hills. She could see the deer up ahead through thin trees and she followed. It was going to be a pain taking most of it back but she would take what she could carry. 

And then that's when she heard a booming crack in the sky, making her skid to a halt and drop down to the ground. 

She curled up next to a tree and peered carefully towards the deer, which had fallen from being shot. She looked at the fallen deer and waited until she saw two forms run through the trees right up to the deer. 

Two men. 

One was shorter than the other, who was pretty tall. 

The short one was average in a way, yet had an elegant form for such a man. He was slender but did have some muscle on his body. And for being out in a hot sun, he was a little pale but fair with shaggy black hair around his unusually fair face. He had slanted eyes from what Blitz could see and she realized he was Asian. 

The other man, however, was much bigger in frame with more lean muscles. He was not too bulky but he was definitely strong. He towered over the shorter man by a few good inches with a mop of black hair. His skin was richly tanned from being out in the sun. 

Both were dressed in worn clothes of different styles, for the tall one did have a rather worn down tank top on and torn, dirty pants. The other wore a weather beaten coat and aged jeans. 

But both were clearly armed with rifles and it looked like thentall one had a bow and arrows as well. 

Nonetheless, they looked excited about Blitz's deer they had shot and killed. 

"Look, we got it! We actually got it!" The shorter spoke and Blitz could hear a honey smooth voice come from this man. He was rather smooth, actually and it did make her blink in surprise as he bent over the deer. 

Definitely a fair man. 

"Good job." The taller spoke and his voice was completely the opposite of the shorter's. His voice was actually very, very deep and almost gutteral in a way and it did make Blitz cringe. 

That was a voice of a man she didn't think she wanted to cross at all. 

It was terrifying but also curious all at once. 

"We should definitely take this back to the camp. Everyone will be glad to have some deer tonight. What do you think, Corpse?" The smooth man said now beaming up at his companion. 

The taller just merely grunted with a nod and it was clear he was fond of his companion because the warmth on his face was clear. He simply bent down and picked the entire deer up, throwing it over his shoulders like it weighed nothing. 

Blitz, from her hiding, merely stared with wide eyes. She knew right there that that tall man probably did have some mean strength if he could lift the deer up with no trouble at all. 

"I'll follow you, Sykkuno." The tall man merely said but then froze as he shifted the deer before humming and he swung it back down to the ground with a sweeping ease. 

"Huh? What's wrong, Corpse?" The smaller man said now looking surprised. 

The tall man bent down beside the deer, now looking it over, mostly focused on its shoulders where before Blitz had stabbed it with her spear. 

"Someone else was hunting this deer." The tall man named Corpse said now touching the bleeding wound on the shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" The man, Sykkuno asked in surprise as he looked. "Oh, yeah. I shot it through the neck but look. There's a wound right there. Someone else must have done that." 

The man, Corpse frowned before turning his whole body and looked around the entire area. He even looked in the direction of their watcher, who cringed further against the tree she hid by. 

Blitz really did not want to be seen by these two. She didn't know them and she was sure they would probably hurt her if they saw her. 

They didn't seem to be like the other man she had once met. They seemed straight minded and not crazy. But she couldn't be too sure. She didn't know them at all or how they were like. 

It also didn't help that she was a woman and they were men and it still scared her to think of the purpose of why they were in as it was. 

"Hm." Blitz heard the man, Corpse hum before he reached up to his waist and pulled out a rather large hunting knife. He turned back towards the deer and proceeded to start cutting pieces off of the deer. He began hacking away, tearing it apart while his companion looked around, almost at a loss of what Corpse had been looking for. 

"Um....Corpse?" The man, Sykkuno now asked as he looked back at the taller man. 

"We're being watched, Sykkuno. The hunter, probably." Corpse spoke up in his low voice. "They're hiding from us. Probably afraid because they used a spear and we have guns. We might as well be kind and leave some for that hunter instead of taking all of it." 

Sykkuno blinked but then smiled warmly as he nodded. He did glance around again as if to find the so called Hunter, who did cringe lower to the ground. "Hello? You don't have to be afraid! We won't hurt you!" He called finally. 

Blitz just cringed even lower and pressed herself tightly against the tree. She didn't believe that for a second. 

"Well.....all right! We'll leave you some! And if you want, we have a camp close by! You can come visit us and maybe join us! We have plenty of room!" Sykkuno called again as he turned to Corpse, who finished hacking the deer apart and began taking half of it to place in a knapsack. 

The other half, he had pulled another knapsack and began stuffing the remaining meat into. He then stood up and hung it on a nearby tree so it wasn't on the ground anymore. 

From where she hid, Blitz saw his face full now. She hadn't noticed it before but he was wearing an eyepatch over one eye and the other.....it was clear. He had a golden yellow, almost red colored eye.

And he was looking right in her direction. 

Shrinking, Blitz tried to make herself smaller behind the tree , hoping he really didn't see her. She really hoped they wouldn't see her there at all. It welled up inside of her, making her fear rising. 

She might have to run for it, abandoning any scraps of the meat if they came after her. 

But to her relief, both men turned and just walked away, carrying their half of the deer, not even turning around. They didn't even look back as they simply left. 

For the longest time, Blitz sat there, stunned. 

She hadn't really been caught but those men had known she was there. They hadn't went looking for her but they had left the bloody meat for her. They had shown someone a kindness she didn't know existed any more. 

It took a good moment of courage to try and get up and move over to the knapsack but she finally did it and went to get it, while looking around cautiously. She didn't see the men any more so they probably left. 

But sighing in relief, Blitz took the knapsack and checked it for the meat and she surprised to see that huge knife that the tall man, Corpse had been using to hack apart the deer. 

He had left his knife as well. 

Blitz was taken aback by it all. She hadn't been expecting that. Not only did they leave her food, they had given her a knife. 

A real good one too as she looked it over. She saw that it was definitely a little heavy but sharp in its sheath. It was a good knife to just toss away to some stranger but that man, Corpse had done it. And he did it without even seeing who had been hunting the deer in the first place. 

Blitz couldn't help but feel a little grateful towards those two strangers. She hadn't even met them but they had given her things she needed to try and survive. 

Grateful, Blitz put the knife back in the knapsack and turned to start heading home. She noticed it was getting dark and if she wanted to be home before the bears really started hunting, she had to hurry back now. 

She headed back the way she came, unaware that the two men watched her from their own hiding spots in the trees.


	5. Four

As it turned out, the knife was really strong and sharp. 

Blitz got to test it out only a few days later when she was hunting for blackberries and she ended up face to face with a bear. She also discovered that her friendship with the wolves seemed to hold strong as well.

She hadn't been expecting to see a bear but she knew she should have because it was early morning when she went to find some for her breakfast. 

But upon arriving to the blackberry bushes, the bear noticed her right away and charged at her.

She tried running away but she was not faster than the bear and did get swiped in the side by its claws, slicing her open a little bit. She had screamed and drew the knife she now carried and slashed back, slicing just as deep across the bear's neck as it tried to bite her. 

The bear retreated, roaring but surprisingly, blood was gushing down it's front. It sounded like it was gurgling as it tried to roar again at her. Even with blood trailing down it's front, it turned and charged her again. 

Blitz, terrified, held up the knife, trying to back away. She had seen and felt how deep the knife went. But she was sure she wouldn't manage to get another slice. 

Suddenly there were snarls and blurs of colors as six wolves charged in between her and the bear. Alpha, showing no fear, was right in the bear's face, snapping down on its face and making the bear retreat, almost startled. 

His pack mates were snapping and biting onto the bear, making it scream as it tried backing away.

Blitz could only just watch as the wolves ripped into the bear, moving away when they had to. But they ripped into that bear, moving as one as the bear tried to fight back. 

Alpha snarled as he continued to guard her, his hackles raised as he backed up until he was pressing up against Blitz. He didn't even react to her as he began pushing her back further way from the rolling, snarling fur.

As soon as she was further back, Alpha charged at the bear and ripped right into its neck, where Blitz had cut it. He ripped into the bear and began dragging it down with the help of his packmates. 

Blitz watched as the wolves brutally attacked the bear as one before she felt the need to help. She felt the strength and courage to steel herself before running forward as the wolves had the bear on the ground. She took the knife and stabbed it deep into the bear's head, careful not to go near Alpha. 

The bear gave one last roar and whine before it collapsed into death. 

Panting, Blitz and the wolves all backed up as one, looking at the fallen bear. She was drained from that fight. She had never thought she would fight a bear and win but at least she didn't do it alone.

She flinched when she felt something lick her hand and she looked down into the yellow eyes of Alpha and then looked around at all of the other wolves, who were watching her. 

She couldn't help but smile as she reached over and scratched Alpha's ears, who wagged his tail and growled but gently. 

Maybe she was a part of the pack after all. 

Especially when all of the wolves moved closer to her to scratch their ears as well. She knew right then, she had a small family to look after now.

The bear, however, became a nice rug for her home and they ate bear meat that night. She also painted words on the side of her home in the blood of the bear. 

Wolfpack. 

Later in the next few days, while hunting with her wolf pack, Blitz discovered that she was right into not trusting some people that were left alive. 

And even though she not met them officially, she knew she could trust some. 

She had been hunting with pack when she came upon what looked like another hunting party. She didn't show herself just yet but it had been down by the coast she lived near. She had found people scavenging for supplies and watched them from the distance. 

There were four of them. 

No......five of them. 

Five men were on the coast, looking for supplies but it appeared that one of them was probably not with the other four. And it was due to the fact that he sat down in the sand, his arms tied behind his back. 

And it was one of the men she had seen days before. The small one named Sykkuno. 

He didn't look hurt but Blitz knew he was in trouble. 

The four other men were searching through anpack, pulling out things that had been in it. One did have a gun out and was standing over Sykkuno while the others were looting. 

Blitz frowned as she stuck to the trees, moving only a little closer to see what was going on and then she heard their voices. It seemed that Sykkuno was trying to reason with these men.

"Look, guys. You really want to let me go. I don't want any trouble and we all can just forget about this and go about our own ways." Sykkuno said lightly. 

"Shut up! Man, this guy is a talker. Can't we just kill him and be done with it?" One of the four said, aggressively. 

"He's a pretty boy, Thom. Besides Midas wants him instead. We will get a better deal if we take him back alive." The one searching through the pack said. 

"Yeah, but he won't shut up!" The one said irritated. 

"Ignore him then, idiot!" The supposedly leader said just as irritated. 

"Besides if we kill him, his boyfriend might get mad. He's one of the J10 squad. That really big guy is the one who keeps killing our men and everyone knows if you mess with Sykkuno, Corpse will get pissed." One of the others said.

The fourth man looked pretty antsy about the whole thing. He did not look comfortable about doing any of this. "Aren't we, like, messing with him now? We caught Sykkuno and we are kind of messing with him by taking him to Midas. So....won't that make Corpse react anyway?" He asked nervously. 

The leader snorted but glanced at Sykkuno, who still wore an eased smile. "By the time Corpse finds out, Sykkuno will be at Midas' place. We won't even be in his mind when He goes postal. Besides, we're going to get some good guns out of this trade." He stated. 

"It's too bad we couldn't get Ash instead. Now that one Midas really likes." One of the men said jokingly. 

And even Blitz could see Sykkuno stiffening on the mentioning of the name. She could tell that was something that he didn't even want discussed. 

"NO ONE messes with Ash, idiot." The Leader remarked dryly as he turned to give that man a dark look. "Not even Midas. He might like Ash but that would mean bringing all of the clans down on his ass! Even he won't mess around with her." 

That had Blitz perk up now. 

A mentioning of a woman. 

By their words, a woman named Ash was someone no one dared to mess around with. No one on the entire island, perhaps? 

"Anyway, we need to pack up everything and move it. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we're moving by the time J10 squad finds out we've got Sykkuno. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have Corpse coming down on us right away." The leader said as he began standing up.

From where Blitz was hidden, she watched them puck Sykkuno up to his feet and began moving towards the trees. 

She knew it wasn't her business to meddle with. She knew if she tried to do something to help, she would be discovered and she didn't want to be discovered.

But the weight of that large knife on her hip reminded her of the kindness this man and his companion had shown her without even seeing her. 

Sykkuno and Corpse didn't have to leave her half of the deer she had been hunting. They didn't have to give her this knife. They could have taken it all and just leave. They didn't know her or see her and yet.....they did that. 

Blitz frowned but glanced to her side to see that even Alpha and his wolves with her were watching the group of men. She met Alpha's eyes and then nodded. "I don't know if you understand me, Alpha. But don't hurt the man, Sykkuno. Just the other four." She murmured softly before she began moving. She heard the wolves growl as they followed her, now moving with a hunter's silence, eyes on their new prey. 

The woman and her wolves trailed close to the five men now walking through the forests. They stuck to the bushes, eyes trained on the men. 

Alpha eventually growled at his wolfpack and they immediately moved away from him and Blitz, now positioning their selves around the five. 

Once again, Blitz met with Alpha's eyes before she held up a hand as if telling him to stay and then she moved forward. 

She hurried ahead of the group, keeping very low as she went. She couldn't let them see her yet because it would ruin the plans she was cooking up in her mind. She had to be very careful of how she would do this. She could end up killed if she wasn't. 

Moving a good deal ahead, Blitz stuck nearby a tree before stepping out away from it so that she would be in direct view when they rounded the trees between them. 

Once again, she heard Sykkuno's voice trying to reason with them about letting him go. 

"Oh, my god! Will you shut up!" One of the men shouted. "Please, Deej, can I please at least hit him?!" 

"No! You bruise his face and Corpse finds out, it'll be your......." The leader was snarling but he spotted Blitz and immediately stopped talking. 

All five men halted in surprise when they saw her standing there in her deer skin clothes, her long black hair trailing down around her face and over her hazel eyes. 

Blitzwas extremely nervous but she kept a dead serious look on her face as she stood there. She felt the weight of the hunting knife on the small of her back but made surenit was hidden from view. She wanted to look vulnerable to the men but knew for sure she wasn't. 

She didn't have a gun but she did have the knife and the wolves close by. 

The men all stared at her as she stood there, watching them with watchful eyes. They were definitely surprised and even so was Sykkuno, who blinked at the sight of her. 

"Who the hell are you?" The Leader said but there was interest in his voice and a smile was growing. He was looking her over and obviously liking what he saw. 

"Oh, well, you see, that's Wolfpack." Sykkuno suddenly spoke up, lightly. 

Even Blitz looked at him, hiding the surprise she felt. She did look right at him and met his eyes but she didn't react. She was curious of why he would out right say that but also....why he had said that.

"Huh, Wolfpack?" The Leader asked in confusion. 

Sykkuno merely shrugged. "Well, that's what Corpse and I call her. She's...uh, well, interesting." He merely said. 

"But, why Wolfpack?" One of the other men asked frowning. 

Sykkuno merely shrugged but wore a secret smile on his face as he did glance around. "Well.... you'll see......." was all he offered. 

Blitz narrowed her eyes at the man. She got the distinction that Sykkuno might have known about her and perhaps, Corpse. She was starting to get the feeling that ever since that day, she might have not been as hidden away as she thought. 

And it was more than likely that they knew about her pack. 

And yet, they hadn't come around to bother her.

"Well whoever she is, she's a pretty one. I think we will keep her for ourselves. She's looking mighty fine. She can definitely be our little whore." The Leader said now sneering as he began moving towards her. 

That lit a fire under Blitz and she found herself growling, impersonating the wolves' growls. She dipped her head down, baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

The four thought it was funny that she was trying to sound like a wild animal. They all snickered as they began moving towards her, leaving Sykkuno to stand there, unguarded. They didn't seem to be worried if he should run or not. 

Their attention was only on Blitz. 

But even as Blitz began growling, it seemed to vibrate out, making it louder. Other growls began raising and that caught the men's attentions as they realized she was not the only one growling. 

From the bushes and out from the trees, Alpha and the wolves came out. His eight wolf mates, had the men now surrounded, hackles raised as they began moving around the men. 

Fear grew very quickly in the men's eyes as they raised their guns uneasily. 

"Oh....uh, now you know why Corpse and I call her Wolfpack." Sykkuno said lightly, though even he sounded nervous as the wolves surrounded them. 

"What the hell......?!" The Leader muttered with growing fear. He turned his back to Blitz and that was a mistake.

Especially when he raised his gun to aim at Alpha. 

Her hand moved swiftly to remedy that as she yanked the knife out from behind her back before she lunged forward, bringing the knife up quickly to slide across the Leader's neck. 

The reaction was immediate. 

As soon as she moved, the other men's attention was on her and that gave time for the wolves to attack. 

All wolves lunged forward and were upon the men, making them scream as they were now being ripped into. 

Blitz moved forward, stabbing at the men as she went towards Sykkuno who stiffened at her approach. She said nothing as she swung around to behind him and cut the ropes binding him. She freed him and he turned to look right her.

"Go." Blitz merely growled before she turned to watch her wolves rip the men apart. 

Sykkuno stood there for a good moment before reaching out to touch her shoulder but when she yanked away, giving him a look, he nodded. "Thanks. You know....we, uh, have room back at J10. You can come join us." He stated. 

Blitz shook her head as she looked back towards her wolves. "Thanks but no. I've got my own family to watch out for. I'm only helping uou because you helped me. Now we're even." She said before holding out the knife to him. 

Sykkuno glanced at it but smiled and shook his head. "Corpse gave that to you for a reason. You keep it." He said before backing away. "Your.....uh, wolves won't chase me, will they?" He asked now eyeing the wild animals as they finished ripping the men apart. 

Blitz just shook her head as she looked down at Alpha as he moved to her side. She placed a hand on his back, shakingnher head when he growled at Sykkuno. "No. They won't. Now go." She said as she kept a light grip on Alpha. 

Sykkuno merely nodded before he turned and began running. He only turned back once as he was a good distance away. "You keep the loot! You're going to need those guns!" He called before he continued to run. 

Blitz merely frowned as she looked at all of the dead men before she began gather up what she could carry.


	6. Five

As it turned out, Blitz discovered she would be known by other people.

She was pretty sure it wasn't Sykkuno who told people about her but someone obviously did. She had been expecting for Sykkuno and probably Corpse to come looking for her after she and her wolves rescued him.

In fact, she was kind of waiting for it, though nervously. 

But what she hadn't expected was other people coming to look for her. 

The next few days, she was keeping a look out for any unwanted visitors, gathering berries, hunting. She even hung around with the wolves, just watching for the two men who might come to find her. 

But one particular cloudy day, while gathering firewood, Blitz heard the voices first before she saw them. 

Immediately dropping her load of wood, she dashed for the bushes, laying down and holding completely still. She saw her wolves scatter as well, hiding and blending in with the forest around them.

And then they appeared. 

It was not Sykkuno and Corpse. 

It was a group of men, maybe six of them, all armed with guns. They were dressed a variety of clothes either man made or stolen from others. But it was not any who she recognized. 

"So where is this person we're supposed to find?" One man was asking. 

Another who appeared to be leading them, shrugged. "Dunno. Word has gotten around about this Wolfpack character. Haven't heard much about this person. Don't know if it's a man or a woman but the only way to recognize them is they have a pack of wolves with them." He stated. 

Another man looked pretty nervous. "Wolves?! Uh....are we sure about that? Aren't wolves....like, uh, hard to tame?" He asked. 

"Tch, you can't really tame wolves, Biggs. They're wild no matter what but you can develop a bond with one. That's probably what this Wolfpack person did. Don't know how because all of the wolves we've seen have attacked or killed people but whatever this person did, it's obvious that they've developed a bond with them." One man said. 

"So what does X expect us to do when we find this person, Blaus?" Another asked. 

The leader merely shrugged. "He wants to see if Wolfpack will join our team. Wolfpack is high priority to the clans now. Everyone wants them on their team." He simply said. 

Blitz merely frowned as she kept so low to the ground. She was definitely curious about all of this. And if she wasn't so afraid, she might would have came out to simply tell the men she had no intention of joining any team.

"Hey!" Someone called. 

Blitz stiffened when she heard someone shouting and she turned to look to see another man running up to this group. 

It was a very young man, the youngest that Blitz had seen so far.

The Leader, Blaus turned with his men to face the new one. "Oh, hey, JP!" He said now raising a hand in greeting. "What are you doing out here?" 

The young man stopped running, bending over to catch his breath. He was a skinny guy with short brown hair falling around his face and was an average build for a young man. He was probably in his late teens if Blitz had to guess. 

"He-hey, Blaus....huff....words are spreading from J10. They're asking all clans to.....to...not go looking for Wo-Wolfpack!" JP gasped out as he stood up straight.

All of the men stiffened at that. 

"What? Why? X wanted us to go find them! Is J10 trying to recruit......?!" Blaus began. 

JP shook his head vigorously. "Not them.....her. Wolfpack is a girl and no. Sykkuno already said she doesn't want to join anyone. He's already asked her and he's asking everyone to leave her alone. Corpse is even saying to leave her alone. If she wants to join anyone, she'll come looking on her own." He said firmly.  
,  
The six men all grimaced. "Oh man. But that's not cool. And you know, X wanted us to find Wolfpack and bring her back to base." Blaus said but was putting his guns away as did everyone else. 

"X is at a meeting right now with Zombie and Jack. They're cutting a deal now. But Corpse and Sykkuno are saying that if anyone goes bothering Wolfpack, they will stop them. They said they do know where she is but they're not saying. Corpse is already heading out this way, armed to the teeth. If anyone tries to get past them, he will kill them. He said strictly to leave her alone. And he's bringing Ash and Rae." JP stated. 

"What about Midas? You know he won't listen. If anything, he'll fight everyone to get to Wolfpack first. He was pretty pissed his runners were killed. And if it's out there that it's a girl, he's really going to come swinging." Blaus said frowning. 

"Which is why Corpse is coming out. He's killed more of Midas' men than anyone else in all of the clans." JP said firmly. "He's swearing he will make people leave her alone." 

Blaus slowly nodded but looked to his men. "All right. Then we'll head back. If Corpse is coming out here to guard this girl, we don't want to be out here when he does. I swear that guy is scary when he's mad." He said motioning to his men to start heading back the way they came.

"Why's Corpse sticking his neck out for this girl anyway?" Another man asked. 

"Well you know Corpse. Who knows why he does what he does. But he also doesn't like bullies, which is why he and Midas doesn't get along." Blaus answered. "This girl...it's probably because she is a girl and there's not a lot of women on the island as it is. He's made it a goal to look out for any woman because of Midas." 

"Tch, it's not like Ash or Rae needs protection. Or any of them women, for that matter. I swear, I'm still nursing my ass after Foxtrot beat the shit out of me." One man said. 

"Well, you whistled at her and said some crude things about her. You're lucky it wasn't Wade who beat the shit out of you." Another said. "They're a known couple you know." 

And the voices died away as the whole group left the area. 

After a long moment, Blitz finally came out with her wolves, frowning. She didn't like any of this. She was discovered by many now and it seemed that many were now seeking her out. 

Though then again, it sounded like there were other women who were being respected by these men. 

Maybe she should try to seek out the other people. She was starting to realize that maybe not everyone was crazy as the scientist had been after listening to quite a few of them. 

Nonetheless it didn't help her fear of other people and she doubted she wanted any part of any of the teams that they were all talking about. She just wanted to be left alone with her wolf pack. 

Later that night, Blitz had started a fire in her fireplace and she was settling down to eat her dinner with the wolves all scattered around the house when all of them began growling as they lift their heads up to look towards the door. 

Blitz stiffened as she looked at the door before standing up and moving towards the window with Alpha at her side. She carefully peered out of the deer skin curtains she had covered all windows with and noticed that there was movement outside the fences. 

Someone was out there in the trees. 

It was dark so she couldn't see very well but she did see shadows moving. 

Frowning, she carefully picked up one of the rifles she had looted from the dead men from before and motioned to the wolves to stay. She was getting a better handle on them and they did seem to listen to her. 

She only motioned to Alpha, who would do as he pleased either way. He was the Alpha, after all. 

Both quietly slipped out into the night, keeping low and watching carefully. She mostly followed Alpha because he seemed to know where the unwanted visitors were and he lead her up to one of the fences, where he began growling in warning. 

Whoever was behind the tree didn't seem bother as he remained leaning against it and Blitz could only make out quite a large frame of a man. 

But the voice was obvious when he spoke. 

"Not here to cause trouble. Just to keep it out." Corpse spoke as he leaned against the tree, looking out towards the forest. 

Blitz frowned as she eyed his shadowy figure, gripping the gun tightly but then reached down to scratch the growling wolf's head to quiet him down. "Why?" She simply asked. 

"If you want to be bothered, you'll come out of there on your own." Corpse answered without even looking at her. 

"No, why are you trying to help me?" Blitz asked now more relaxed.

"Hm. Because you helped Sykkuno. And you're alone. I get why. You can't trust anyone, really. But mostly because you seemed afraid that day to show yourself. You're afraid of people and there has to be a reason why." Corpse said in a low, well, lower voice. "Otherwise you would have gone looking for people a while ago. You've been here for a while because you seem to have the trust of wolves and from what I've seen so far being here, wild animals don't trust so easily." 

"You're observant." Blitz said now amused. 

"I listen and I watch mostly. So I can read people pretty well. And I'm not going to ask so don't expect me to." Corpse merely said now turning only slightly so he could finally look at her from over his shoulder. 

Blitz stepped back only a little bit but she shook her head now relaxing. "First few days I woke up here, the first person I ever seen, a man gone crazy tried to kill me. So yeah. I don't know who to trust here." She said simply. 

She could see Corpse just nod as he shifted to look out towards the trees again. 

"That'll do it." Was his only answer. 

Blitz stared at him for a good moment before she now stepped forward. "Do you remember what happened? Why we're here? Does anyone?" She now asked, her mind now shifting to what she knew. 

"Nope." Corpse's short answer was. 

Blitz stiffened as she felt a cold chill run through her. "Are....are you sure?" She asked slowly. 

"Uh-hum. It was already discussed by everyone when we all found each other. We all woke up the same. No memories, nothing. There's been bits and pieces we all remember but nothing that tells us anything." Corpse said before turning around and leaned against the tree to face her. "You?"

Blitz was cold now with the knowledge she held. She didn't like this and it wasn't his cause. "No. I don't remember." She paused now slowly putting the gun away on her shoulder by its strap. "But.....I have a good idea." 

There was silence between them for a good moment but it didn't seem that Corpse was going to ask out loud. But it was there. 

"The scientist had a computer in the house I took over after Alpha killed him for trying to kill me." Blitz said motioning to the wolf beside her. She saw Corpse only shift his head to look down at the wolf, who was watching him with only the slightest growl. "I saw some video files of reports he did before he went crazy. He destroyed the computer when he was trying to kill me so the only thing to prove it is my word but.....he did.....say why we were here."

"Is it really that bad that you're trying to make me guess?" Corpse asked in his low voice. 

Again, Blitz was taken back just by how observant this man seemed to be. But she drew out a low sigh and nodded. "It's really bad. If what he was saying is true, everyone on this island is all that is left. Everyone else....they're dead." She said just as low. 

Only briefly she saw Corpse stiffen but he didn't really react. 

There was a very long silence before she heard him inhale and exhale lowly as he turned slightly away and was looking up at the night sky. 

"We're in an apocalypse then." His low words were. 

Blitz nodded. "Yep. And that's why I am afraid of people. The scientist said that we were put on this island to survive. We're all that's left and we're supposed to rebuild humanity." She said slowly. 

Corpse made another sound as if he didn't like that. "And there's more men on this island then there is women. It's no wonder you're scared of anyone." He shifted his head to look at her. "You willing to tell others?" 

Blitz made a face, stepoing back but she folded her arms. "I don't really know. I....I don't really know what will happen if anyone else finds out. I....I am a....." she was saying. 

"You're a woman who found out that your only purpose on this island is to get knocked up like a breeding mare." Corpse said and there was a growl to his voice. He did not like that, she could tell. "Yeah, I can definitely see why you want to be left alone. I promise you, and I know it's not reassuring, but I won't touch you. I won't let anyone touch you unless you're okay with it. My team, as well." 

Blitz frowned but shifted her head. "How....how do you know?" She asked slowly. 

"Because I trust them. And my team has a few women who dares men to try that on them. Few have tried, none lived after the girls got through with them. Especially Rae. She's the fiercest woman I know." Corpse stated. 

"And.....the girl named Ash? I've only briefly heard about her." Blitz asked now eased by his words. 

A short laugh came out of the tall man. "Ash.....heh, no one will touch her. She's a spitfire too. But she's also the smartest person I know. She's known to be a Mother Hen to everyone." Corpse said now highly amused. "She helps out everyone. She's on my team but she's a neutral. No one fucks with her without pissing someone off." 

Blitz grimaced at his words but felt her lips curve only a little. But she grew serious again. "Who's Midas then?" She asked. 

The seriousness returned. 

"Someone bad." Corpse answered. "He's a prick. No one likes him and his team. He is willing to hurt other people for his own self. He has hurt people. He's definitely someone you want to avoid, that's for sure."

Blitz slowly nodded. She knew she had a decision to make now. She knew that her information of what she knew had to be told. And she did tell Corpse, she didn't say everything.

"You going to be out here all night?" She asked. 

"Probably." Corpse answered. "Like I said, Midas is a prick. And he will come after you. But he avoids me as much as he can. I've gained a reputation against him. He don't like me but he's not willing to go head to head with me." 

"Okay." Blitz said now backing away. "I'm going in now. And tomorrow, if you promise that you'll make sure no one comes after me, I'll tell everyone what I learned." 

"Deal." Again Corpse said his short answer and he settled against the tree, looking out towards the trees. 

Blitz went back in with Alpha at her side and couldn't help but feel extremely overwhelmed by everything. She was scared and the wolves sensed it because they began growling. 

But nonetheless, she knew it had to be done. 

She was going to have to meet with people and while she was scared of the outcome, she knew they had to know. She would have wanted to know that everyone in the wolrd was supposedly dead and they were the last of mankind. It would be selfish to hide that from mankind's last. 

And with the world where it was, selfishness could not be permitted. Not for their own sake.


	7. Six

Blitz could not help but feel extremely nervous as she ,stepped out of her home with the wolves in tow, armed with some weapons. 

This was the day she was going to face a lot of people, to give them information only she seemed to have. 

She was scared of what was going to happen when people found out why they were on this island. She didn't know how the people would react or what they would do with that kind of information. 

But if what Corpse had promised was true, and he meant what he said, she would be safe. He had promised that he wouldn't let anyone touch her and while she didn't trust him fully, she was putting faith into his words. 

So she wasn't surprised to find him still there, at that tree, waiting for her to emerge. 

But she was surprised when she saw that he wasn't alone.

The wolves immediately started growling to see the strangers outside the fence, some even started moving to go snarl at them. 

But sharing a glance with Alpha and a shake of her head, Blitz watched the wolf leader snap and growl, which silenced all of the wolves. They did, however, encircle her and stuck close as she approached the fence to face all of the strangers, the pups staying behind though. 

With Corpse, Blitz recognized Sykkuno, who waved at her in greeting but she looked to the other two that was with them. 

Two women from what she could see. 

One was taller than the other and she was quite a pretty woman with long brown hair and fair skin. She wore what somewhat looked like a hazmat suit but all in red. She was heavily armed what looked like a sniper rifle and two machetes on her back. Her eyes were dark brown and full of mischievousness. 

The other woman, Blitz really couldn't see her appearance though. 

She was dress in a full hazmat suit, helmet and all, but she was small and curvy so that was how Blitz could tell it was a woman. 

But at her approach, the woman looked over at her before reaching up and pushing the Hazmat helmet back so that she could see her face. 

The woman was a very cute looking one with golden brown hair, cut in a short pixie style and she had the brightest blue eyes Blitz ever saw. They were so blue that they almost looked purple. She also had freckles dotting her nose, which enhanced the cuteness of her.

Blitz immediately felt eased by this one. She couldn't help but spare a shy smile because of how cute this girl was. She didn't think she had to fear anything with that one. 

"Good morning!" Sykkuno was the one to say ever so cheerfully as he waved. "Hello, Wolfpack! How is it going?" 

Blitz spared him a small smile but placed her hand down on Alpha's back when he growled with all of other wolves. She shushed him gently which quieted him down a little bit. "Hello." She merely greeted. 

"Wolfpack, is it?" The taller woman spoke up now waving her own greeting. "Wow, you really do have wolves. That's actually amazing that you can control them." 

Blitz made an amused sound but shook her head as she scratched Alpha's ears. "I don't control them. He does. He's their Alpha. I'm just along for the ride. He seems to like me so they somewhat listen to me." She said shrugging. 

"That's because you're the Beta!" The small cutesy woman said and her voice had an accent in it. 

Blitz frowned though curiously at her. "Beta?" She asked not really understanding. 

The woman nodded brightly as she looked at the lead wolf. "He's the Alpha, so he is the leader of the pack. But you're the Beta. The second in command of the pack. Wolves have their own ranks. Basically because he likes you, he made you Beta. The Beta sometimes is even able to tell him what to do, within reason." She said merrily. 

Blitz shared a glance with Alpha, who growled softly but licked at her hand and she smiled as she rubbed his head. 

"Wolfpack, this is Rae and Ash." Corpse finally spoke up. "They came out here with me to make sure Midas doesn't come after you." 

Blitz just nodded to the women before looking at Corpse. She even reached into her oack to pull out her ID that she had found when she woke up. She figured if she was going to be acquainted with people, she might as well be honest with her so called name. 

"It's Blitz. Not Wolfpack." She said now showing them her ID. "They're Wolfpack." She added motioning to the wolves. 

Slowly everyone nodded in greeting to her. 

"So, Corpse said you're coming back to J10 with us for now. He said you had something to tell everyone." Sykkuno said now shifting his weight. 

Blitz shared a glance with the tallest of their group. "Did you tell them?" She asked. 

Corpse just shook his head. "I'm leaving that to you. I only told them that you were afraid of people because your first day on the island, a scientist tried to kill you. But I did mention that computer you told me about. Ash wants to see it before we do go back." He said innhis low voice. 

Blitz frowned as she looked at the small woman. "But...the computer was destroyed." She said slowly. 

"Was it? Or was it just the monitor that was destroyed?" Ash asked still brightly now bouncing onnher heels. 

Blitz blinked in surprise as she tried to think. "Um....the box with the screen....I guess. The man smashed the monitor, I guess." She said slowly. 

Ash looked bright with a big grin. She looked very excited now as she bounced again. "So he only smashed the monitor but not the hard drive! Meaning, everything is still intact!" She said cheerfully. 

"Um.....I don't.....know about computers." Blitz said bewildered. 

"That's okay! That's why I'm here! Can I see this computer?! If the hard drive is still intact, I can pull all information from it! We will have the answers all of us have been looking for!" Ash said brightly. 

Blitz hesitated but then bent down beside Alpha, looking into his eyes. "Calm. Okay? They're coming in." She said softly before she reached up to her gate and undid the lock she had on it. 

The wolves growled as the four people now came into the yard but a deep rumble from Alpha kept the wolves from reacting.

But nonetheless, Blitz lead the four to her house and went inside to show Ash the busted computer in the corner of the room. She had debated on throwing it out after taking over but she never did. 

It looked to the right decision because of what was happening now. 

Because as soon as Ash saw the computer, she actually squee'ed and dove towards it. 

Everyone just watched as Ash looked the computer over, examining the busted monitor before diving under the table for a rectangular box that Blitz actually never noticed hidden in the far corner. 

A mad giggle erupted from under the table from Ash before she was pulling herself back out, looking at all of them. She looked delighted. 

"Okay! So the fans in the hard drive are shot from being left on for so long but the rest is fine, if not dusty! The memory chips in the hard drive are fine!" Ash said cheerfully. "Whatever research that scientist had should still be in there! We just need this hard drive! Corpse, I'll unplug everything but I need to bring this back to my lab! I can get working on whatever is this and sort out all of the information!" 

Corpse just nodded now moving forward to help her. 

Ash just looked at Blitz. "Is it okay of we take this?" She asked now. 

Blitz shrugged. "Sure. I don't know anything about computers. It's no use to me. But from what I saw in the video files, it does have some scary stuff." She warned. 

"I figured. But it's stuff we need to know. You're being a big help to all of us for not throwing this out." Ash said smiling. "This might even have information on all of us. We might find out who were all are. Or were, before we lost our memories. It might even say why we can't remember anything." 

Blitz merely smiled feeling a little proud of herself. She was doing some good without realizing any of it. She was starting to feel like this might have been her purpose of surviving. She was bringing information to the other survivors. 

Once the hard drive was unplug and wrapped up in cloth for protection, with Corpse carrying it because it was not light, everyone set out. 

The wolves were following at a distance and Ash ppinted out it was because they were watching out for Blitz. It made them only slightly nervous but at the same time safe because of her. 

The wolves were protecting Blitz and by default them, unless they did something to her. 

But even now, Blitz was starting to feel at ease by this group. She didn't think she was in danger by them. She might have not known them but she was getting the idea that they didn't mean her any harm. 

But....for whoever did, God help them because the wolves seemed determined to watch out for her. 

Alpha was the only one who stayed close to her while the other wolves were trailing behind, hidden in the bushes. He would growl if one of the four wandered close to her but only as a warning. 

Blitz would reassure him by scratching his head and look apologetic at whoever he growled at but none of the four seemed bothered. They seemed more amused by how protective the wolf was of Blitz. 

"So how did you meet the wolves anyway?" Sykkuno asked as he walked beside Blitz. 

Blitz just shrugged as she motioned to Alpha. "My second night here, he came across me while sleeping. He did growl at me, like he was going to attack but I threw him some meat, hoping he would kill me fast." She stated. "He didn't. Instead he left me alone, other than following me around." 

Ash just smiled as she looked at the wolves. "Wolves are very intelligent creatures. They mostly kill when they're hungry or taking care of their pack or even protecting their territory. You must have been in his territory but because you gave him food, he didn't see you as a threat anymore. Something about you he must have liked because he chose to protect you." She said warmly. 

Blitz just smiled as she once again scratched Alpha's head. "I guess I just got lucky then. He's been with me since I've gotten here." She then frowned. "How long have all of you been here?" 

"It varies. Some has been here for a year, some less. You're probably the newest because everyone else we have known for many months now." Rae answered as she walked. 

"I think Zombie has been here the longest. He claims he's been here for two years now. Him and Midas' crew." Sykkuno said. 

Blitz frowned as she took that in. "Zombie.....who is he and why is he called Zombie?" She asked slowly.

"He's a really nice guy. He looks out for everyone and some jokes around that he's the Sheriff of the island because he's always protecting others. Especially from Midas." Ash said smiling. "It's a running joke about his name. He came with it but everyone says now and then he is Zombie because he's claimed he's killed a few before. Zombies, I mean." 

Blitz felt that cold chill run through her as her mind went back to the one video file she saw. "Did he say where?" She asked slowly.

From her peripheral, Blitz saw Corpse look right at her and she was sure he saw the fear she felt. She knew he was figuring it out. 

"Well, rumors are he killed several in the Red Zone, a place on the island where no one is allowed to go. No one goes there because there is radiation over there. No one can get in there with rad suits but even then, at a certain point it starts to burn through." Rae said as they walked. "No one's ever seen any zombies so no one believes it. It's just a story."

Blitz wasn't so sure about that. 

"As for Zombie, he's the Leader of N11, at the border of the Red Zone. His team patrols the border and makes sure no one ever goes over there for raids. There is only one place to get there and they watch it pretty well." Sykkuno said as he walked. 

"No one in and no one out, Zombie always say." Ash agreed. "There's probably a lot of loot over there but Zombie won't let anyone in. It's why he's Midas' biggest enemy, other than the fact that they really don't like each other. Midas is always trying to get in but Zombie always stops him and his men." 

"Probably a good idea." Corpse added his piece but one eye that wasn't hidden behind an eyepatch was bearing into Blitz, who dipped her head down. 

"Why do you say that?" Rae asked now frowning at her team mate. 

Corpse just shook his head but looked away from Blitz finally. "Let's just get back to J10 for the meeting. What Blitz has to say, it's to be taken seriously." He merely said and didn't say any more after that. 

The other three just frowned but they picked up their pace. The sooner they got to J10, the better but it did put a little unease in them.

Unfortunately they, of course, ran into trouble.

After a few hours of travelling, coming close to the mountains, the group was met by another group, who obviously had been waiting for them to come passing through there. 

There were ten of them, all men. 

The very minute the J10 team saw the men, Corpse grabbed a hold of Blitz's arm, making her stand behind him. He was already setting down the bag he carried with the hard drive and pulling an assault rifle he had strapped to his back, aiming. 

The other three also pulled guns and werentraining them on the men, or close to them. 

Alpha snarled and immediately positioned himself close to Blitz, who uncertainly unshouldered her own gun. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." A man said as he stood in their path with the men. "J10 members out for a stroll." 

"Go away, Curtis." Ash spoke and for once, she didn't sound cheerful but dead serious.

The man, Curtis just sneered as he patted a nasty looking gun in his hands. "Hey, Ash. Now that's no way to greet an old friend. We're just waiting for you too. To escort your new friend home." He said before looking at Blitz, who cringed under his look. "So that must be Wolfpack. Oh, she'll do very nicely in Midas' harem. Maybe he'll be nice and let us have her first."

"Over your dead bodies, Curtis." Rae said coldly as she even side stepped closer to Blitz and Alpha, and surprisingly, the wolf let her. 

"If that's what it's going to take, crazy bitch." Curtis sneered. 

Rae narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You really want me to show you crazy? Call me that again." She hissed now tightening her grip. 

"Boys, get the girl. She's coming with us, J10, whether you like it or......" Curtis was saying.

But a gun cocked and a muzzle was pressed right against his head. 

"Or what, Curtis?" Someone said as a man appeared from behind him.

And as this man spoke, there were many cocks of guns before a large group of people stepped out from behind trees.

Blitz was surprised to see at least twenty people; men and women all armed as they trained their guns on the ten men who were threatening them. Her eyes, however, was on the man who now held Curtis at gunpoint. 

He was a rather handsome man with well kept black hair and bright green eyes. He looked very much like a soldier and was even well armored as if ready for a fight to break out. 

Curtis, however, did not look happy as he lowered his gun and so did all of his men. "Shit! Hi, Zombie." He grumbled. 

The man, Zombie just smiled as he kept his gun on Curtis' head. "On the border of J10, threatening J10 team memebers, Curtis? Not very smart. Midas must have been daft sending you." He said, his voice rather smooth. "Jack, this is your area. And it was your crew he was threatening, what do you want to do?" 

And from behind them, another man stepped out. 

This one was short but wickedly good looking with brown hair and blue eyes. He even had a bit of a scruff around a wicked smile. And whennhe spoke, he had a strong Irish accent. "Ah, just take their guns and send them packing to that asshole, Midas. They can just be a warning to Mr Prick dick to stop coming around here." He said, his voice rather energetic. 

Zombie hummed in amusement before he reached forward and relieved Curtis of his gun. He even nodded to seceral others, who moved forward and did the same to the other men. 

"Midas just wants the girl, Zombie." Curtis grumbled. 

A side glance at Blitz, Zombie shook his head. "Can't have her and I doubt you would have gotten to her. She's got a wolf pack out here. And haven't you idiots learned by now not to confront Corpse and Sykkuno? You're lucky I intervened before they brutally slaughtered you." He remarked before shoving Curtis away, making him stumble. "Go. Home. Now." 

Curtis and his ten men gave them all sour looks but did start moving to leave. "You know Midas will be pissed, Zombie. We will be back!" He growled as they started towards the trees. 

"Puh-lease, spare us the dramatics." Rae remarked rolling her eyes as she leaned her rifle against her hips. "The whole lot of you are cowards. And you got all teams against you rejects." 

The ten men just shot all of them looks but left either way. 

Blitz sighed shakily but began rubbing at Alpha, who was snarling and growling threateningly at everyone around them. "Alpha, it's all right." She murmured soothingly to him before looking up at Zombie and apparently Jack as they approached. She kept a grip on the wolf to keep him from lunging. 

"Wolfpack, right? Welcome to J10." Zombie said smiling warmly, never minding the wolf at all. He held out his hand to greet her. 

Blitz hesitated but then reached over and shook his hand and then Jack's when he offered. 

"I guess we got a lot to talk about." Zombie added.


	8. Seven

Blitz had to admit it. 

The people who were living on this island definitely knew what they doing as she could see as she was led into the town they had built.

The J10 encampment seemed to have quite a few people living here with just how many houses that were being built. And there were a lot of people, men and women. 

It was in a very large, open field right at the foot of the tall mountains with many hones being built. Some varied on different sizes and shapes. Some were rather big and some looked like shacks. Some were completely made of wood, some were stone built and some were scraps of metal sheets that seemed to either been scavenged or made by them. But all were obviously built by these people and they did looke quite comfortable. 

But nonetheless, people seemed friendly as they did wave at the large group, though did some did stop to stare at Blitz and her wolf companion. 

And it did make her uneasy as did the wolf because he hadn't stopped growling as he eyed people. He seemed uncomfortable but he also didn't want to leave her side because he remained glued to her side, despite how people were staring. 

"Don't worry. No one will harm him as long as he remains a good boy." 

Blitz looked at the man called Jack as he had been walking close by. She just scratched Alpha's ears to calm him. "How....do you know that?" She asked uneasily. 

"Well, it did spread about you having a wolf pack. People are just curious about him and you." Zombie was the one who spoke up as he looked over his shoulder at her. "They're aware that you might show up with one. And everyone's been told under no circumstances are they to shoot at him unless he attacks first." 

"J10 is a neutral area anyway. We keep rules here. No guns out unless we're under attack. It's a safe zone." Jack said warmly. "Everyone here just wants peace and quiet, honestly." 

Blitz just nodded as she rubbed at Alpha's head, who merely looked up at her as she bent over him to ease him. And she was sure she heard a few "Awwwws" when he licked her face, which made her smile as shenpecked him on the head in return. 

It seemed to put some people at ease at the interaction because some stopped staring.

The whole group was lead to a large wooden cabin that was quite interesting to say the least. It was at least four stories high and quite wide so there must have been a good deal of people living here. 

It was very nicely built, almost like an actual cabin. There were double doors and two balconies on the upper floors. A large painting was on the side of many people, which did have all four of the J10 members, Jack, Sykkuno, Ash, Rae and Corpse, along with ones she hadn't met yet. 

Though one of the people in the painting was of one of the guys that had been with Zombie and Jack, so he must have been on the team. The man when Blitz looked at him after seeing his picture was a tall guy with sandy blonde/brown hair. He was a good looking guy, also wearing a blue hoodie and blue pants. 

According to the picture, because the names were there on the painting next to each person, his name was Ludwig. 

The house, however, surprised Blitz because it had an obvious man made helicopter on top of the flat roof. It was made of scrap metal and looked like it would fall apart and yet hold together at the same time. 

"Does that actually work?" Blitz asked bewildered. 

The whe group of people laughed but Ash, proudly, nodded. "Yup! I built it and it works great! I know it doesn't look like it but it does hold strong and can carry at least ten people! We use it for traveling to outposts and raids! It's gotten us pretty far actually!" She said very proudly. 

Blitz couldn't help but smile in awe either way. She was definitely getting the idea that Ash was very intelligent if she built a working helicopter out of scrap metal. 

"Welp, home sweet home! The meeting is taking place here! We do all of our talking here!" Jack said merrily as he approachedathe door and Blitz noticed a lock on it with number pads. He put in a code and opened the doors for them. 

Blitz was very hesitant about going inside and so was herbwolf but after a reassuring smile from Ash, they both went in, only to be surprised again. 

The inside was very nice. 

Entering the main room, Blitz was treated to the sight of an actual front room. There were beaten old sofas, chairs, a wide table. There was a door to what looked like a large closet and it was open to show her three clay made furnaces and a work bench of some sort. To her right was a flight of stairs that lead to the upper levels.

But she wasn't looking at those.

Blitz was startled to see a few people waiting for them in the front room, all lounging around in the chairs and sofas. She couldn't help herself as she stepped a little closer to Corpse and Sykkuno while her wolf growled a little bit. 

There were at least dozen men and women all together, all different from one another and some grouped up together. 

And now that she noticed, Blitz saw that most of the group who escorted her there were staying outside. She saw only Jack, Zombie, Ash, Corpse and Sykkuno coming in while others stayed outside. 

"All right. The meeting is about to start." Zombie immediately spoke up and he turned to Blitz, who looked very nervous. "It's okay, Blitz. No one is going to harm you. Not even your wolf." 

"What's that beast doing in here anyway and why hasn't anyone shot it?" One of the men in the room asked and he didn't really sound nice. 

Alpha growled, now baring his teeth at the man and Blitz did feel a little defensive. 

"No one touches the wolf, Cornwood." Zombie said firmly now giving the man a very stern look. "It belongs to her and if anyone tries to hurt him, you will go outside with Corpse and Abe." 

The man, Cornwood just grumbled ratherly gruffly. "It's a wolf, Zombie! They're dangerous!" He remarked. 

"Only to you if you threaten him." Zombie defended the wolf before looking at Ash. "Ash, why don't you set up the hard drive and start going over things? We'll begin the meeting." 

"Duh!" Ash said too cheerfully and that earned a few chuckles. She looked at Corpse, who nodded and followed her towards the stairs. 

Blitz did feel a little uneasy now that he wasn't by her but again relieved when Sykkuno moved to stand closer to her. She just looked around at everyone in the room while absentmindedly trying to keep her growling wolf calm, or rather herself calm. 

"All right. The meeting is to begin." Zombie said now moving to stand opposite of the room from Blitz. He motioned to everyone in the room. "Everyone, this is Blitz, or as we know her, Wolfpack. She's been staying in the G9 area, near the coast. Blitz, these are the leaders of the clans on the island. We all vary on different types of people and not all of us get along but we are in agreement on the same thing and that's our survival. I'm not going to say everyone's names right now. But as we go, introduce yourselves." He addressed the leaders. 

Blitz just kept a hand on Alpha, calming him as he sat her feet, still growling. She watched the men and women very carefully, not wanting to put downnher guard at all. 

"Okay. So first thing is first. We all know we're here for a long term. There's been no indication of getting off the island. And the only people we have seen are scientists and whoever work for the scientists but even then, they don't seem to go very far." Zombie began and Blitz could tell he was talking to her. "The scientists are no way friendly towards us. They've always tried to harm us and we don't know why. Whether it is just to kill us or something else."

Blitz frowned as she listened to him but slowly nodded. She wouldn't say anything just yet but listen. 

"So, when all came to on this island, it was always the same. We woke up in various places, bare and with nothing but things of survival. We have had to try and figure things and no one remembers anything before the island. For some reason, every single one us is suffering amnesia of life outside the island." Zombie spoke, folding his arms. 

"We already know this, Zombie." A man spoke up irritably. "We've already discussed this!" 

"X, shut up." Jack snapped, just as irritated as he shared dark looks with the man. "We know, she doesn't. She's been avoiding people for who knows how long and it's because her first run in with people, it was a scientist! She's been scared of approaching us, so shut yer yap!" 

The man, X just grimaced but held up his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, let's....keep our heads, everyone. I know we don't always get along but please, don't make a bad impression for Blitz." Zombie said making a face as he glanced apologetically at her. "With a good reason, yes. She did avoid us and she was probably scared of us. So don't." 

There was a pause as they all waited for someone else to say something but when no one did, Zombie nodded. 

"Now we all woke up the same as she probably did. Confused and probably scared on this island. We don't remember anything outside the island. And we don't know why." Zombie continued. "We don't know why we're here, what happened before coming here, anything." He turned towards Blitz. "We have no information and never have until now. Blitz set up her life in a scientist's lab, after he tried to kill her. She has brought us the scientist's computer so we will have information now." 

That got everyone's attention. 

"Ash is now going through it. We will have some answers but I do want to hear what Blitz has to say. According to Corpse, she did tell him some things." Zombie said now smiling faintly at Blitz. "Blitz, you've come here, out of your comfort zone because you felt the need to inform us what you found out. Would you mind?" 

Fear and anxiety was rolling through her gut like a storm, but Blitz inhaled deeply and she stepped forward just a little. 

"The day I found the scientist's house, I saw his computer and several files." She began, now thinking hard back to that day. "I saw a lot of stuff on that computer but didn't read into most of it. I did, however, look at some video files. The scientist that tried to kill me. He said........some things." She hesitated. 

"Well?! What did he say?!" That one man, Cornwood snapped out andnit made Blitz flinch. 

"Cornwood," the deep rumble of Corpse's voice jolted her a little bit as he was coming back down the stairs. He was giving the other man quite a deadly look. "Shut the hell up and don't say anything else. Let her speak." 

And he moved to stand with her and Sykkuno and the wolf, while folding his arms, very much like a guard.

No one spoke again. 

Not even Blitz said anything for a moment as she felt her confidence crumbling. She was feeling her heart pounding against her chest as she was starting feel nauseous from her fear. She did not like everyonelooking at her.

And if sensing her fear, Corpse merely leaned his head towards her, without actually looking at her. "A promise is a promise. No one will touch you." He merely rumbled eyeing every man in the room dangerously. "It's okay." 

Blitz felt only a little relief by his words but not entirely. She exhaled shakily but nodded. "The scientist did say why we're here. All of us....." she paused. "Everyone on the island is the last of humanity. We're all that's left in the world." 

The tension in the air grew very thick as many stiffened and looked at her with surprise. No one spoke though and it was probably because of Corpse beside her. 

Even Zombie had stiffened, a deep thoughtful frown on his face.

Blitz took another deep breath. "According to the scientist, the year is 2025 now. 2021, a few years ago, there was a virus outbreak. People were getting really sick and dying. Thousands, maybe. It was supposed to be a flu but over time, it changed." And she looked right at Zombie. "The virus changed into something....different. It made people start changing. You've seen them, didn't you?"

Everyone frowned and then glanced at Zombie and then stiffened. 

"Wait......this virus you're talking about....zombies? Are you fucking kidding me?" The Leader named X asked. 

Zombie frowned but nodded to Blitz. "Yes. That's what she's trying to say. You've seen them?" He asked her.

Blitz shrugged. "Not exactly. On the scientist's computer. He was experimenting with one, I think. He ended up shooting it in his video. He ended up crazy though. In one of the video files, he said everyone had to die. He was going to kill everyone or at least try." She told them all. "So basically, we were brought here to survive and rebuild humanity because everyone else is dead or probably are zombies. This island was supposed to be untouched by the virus. But then apparently there is some here." 

"So that's why you won't let us in the Red Zone, Zombie? Cuz there's zombies there?" Jack was thenone to ask. 

Zombie looked at him but nodded. "Been trying to tell you guys but no one believed me. You thought it was bullshit stories I was telling you. I would have proven it by showing you one of them but I couldn't risk anyone getting bit. We don't know how this whole thing works. As it is, once you kill the zombies, they disintegrate like dust. So I didn't really have any bodies to show everyone." He merely said. 

"Oh, this is bullshit! I don't buy this!" One of the other men remarked. 

"Actually it's not." 

Everyone turned to see Ash coming back down the stairs and she looked grim as she came down. 

"Ash, what's up? You going through the computer?" Jack asked. 

The small woman nodded as she came down and was carried a beaten laptop. She went over to a table and set it down, turning it towards the wall before pressing a key on the laptop. And a projection lit up from the back against the wall for everyone to see. 

It was the video Blitz had seen of the man shooting the zombie. 

"I'm still going through everything. There is a lot of information on that hard drive. Some of it is corrupted but what she is saying is true." Ash said now pushing play to show them the video of the scientist that tried to kill Blitz. 

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched and listened to everything the scientist had said and did. And the shock was evident on all of their faces. 

"Here's the thing." Ash said now pausing the video again before pulling something else up. It was a report of something. There were a lot of words but some of them seemed blacked out from corruption. 

"This file does collaborate with what Blitz is saying. We were brought here to survive the virus, which they call the Rust virus. It used to be just a flu. The flu can be very deadly but this particular virus developed because it was unsupervised and apparently a nuclear war must have broken out between the governments because it evolved into a zombie virus. It shut everything else down but the primary instinct to feed the body." Ash continued to explain. 

"The radiation." One of the women in the room finally spoke up. 

Ash nodded as she looked at her. "Exactly, Wendy. The radiation evovled the virus, creating zombie effects. So that might be why there are zombies on the island." She stated. 

"But I thought she just just said this place was supposed to be untouched." Another man said glancing at Blitz. 

"Yeah, but there lies the problem. According to some of the information, the last remaining scientists that were here and are here, were trying to study the virus. They had to have a few zombies, trying to figure out how to reverse the effects. They were trying to find a cure. But....I guess something went wrong and that's why there is zombies in the red zone." Ash said but she then reached down to her laptop and clicked on the keyboard. 

A new file was brought up, with pictures and this one had everyone stiffening. 

"The virus was here the whole time. They just didn't know it." Ash said grimly. "Because the reason why everyone here was chosen for the sake of humanity was because we were already infected with it." 

Dead silence in the room as everyone stared. 

"What the hell......?" Someone murmured at the picture of Ash as a zombie. 

It was a picture of her, looking completely different, almost ghastly and deathly looking. The Ash in the picture was strapped down to a medical table, wearing a medical gown but she practically looked dead innthe picture. She was almost skeletal, as if she had been starving to death. 

But there was a madness in her eyes that she didn't have now. 

"Apparently no one was unaffected by the virus. Everyone on the entire planet had it. All of us had it." Ash said as she looked at everyone, seriously. "But....for some reason, now, we're not like that anymore. For some reason, we're not zombies. I did find a file that said that everyone on the island, that was chosen to rebuild humanity was infected but we built up an immunity that reversed the zombie affects." 

Again a dead silence as everyone listened with disturbing looks as they were taking everything in. 

"Whatever reversed it might be a way to reverse the virus, itself. The answer might be in all of us and that's why when we have skirmishes with scientists when we go on raids, they either try to kill us or catch one us to study." Ash said now folding her arms. "They're studying us because we are immune to it, due to that we were zombies and yet, we're not." She explained.

"Okay......" Zombie said slowly. "How sure are we about that though?" 

"Probably 10% sure. But there's still a lot of information to go through." Ash stated. "However, I did come across information about why we can't remember." She paused for an effect and when no one asked, she went on. "Because on top of a vaccination we recieved as the infected to avoid further contamination, we recieved several other vaccinations to ensure our survival on the island. The mixture of many vaccinations all at once must have scrambled our memories. We're going to remember everything eventually, it's just going to take time to. The governments that placed us here must have known they were going to die but we would survive. As a last resort, they gave us the last medicines they had to make sure we don't get sick. And we haven't." 

Blitz frowned as she took that in and something clicked in her mind. "Wait, no has been sick?" She asked. 

Ash looked at her but nodded. "It's odd but the entire time we have been here, no one has caught a cold or a fever. No one has ever gotten ill at any point. Which explains JP didn't catch pneumonia when he fell in that icy lake, in zero below temperatures." She pointed out towards Zombie. "He should have at least caught a cold but he didn't. None of us has ever gotten sick and I thinknit is because of the vaccinations we received." 

Zombie just nodded as he looked thoughtful. "The only time we do get ill is because of radiation when we stumble upon Rad zones. But even then it doesn't last long." He stated. 

"So what now? What are we supposed to do?" One of the men asked. 

"Survive, I guess. We do exactly what we're meant to do. Just live and make sure we don't kill each other. We also try to figure out exactly what this all means for everyone." Zombie said as he shared looks with all of the leaders. "Until then, me personally, I don't think it wise to discuss the fact that we seemed to have been zombies before all of this with many others. We don't really need people panicking right now. Until we can figure out all information, let's just keep it to everyone in the room right now. It won't be for good. Eventually we will have to tell our people what we know but for now, let's just investigate all of this. Agreed?"

There was long pauses between everyone but all slowly nodded as they thought about it. It was pretty serious stuff and they all knew if everyone knew all of this, it would just make people scared and confused.

"I don't like the secrecy but I get it." Cornwood remarked. 

"So.....the fact that we're to survive and rebuild humanity, does that mean we get to......ah," the Leader, X was asking and he did have quite a lecherous look on his face as he looked at the women in the room. 

Fear immediately shot up in Blitz and she cringed, which caused Alpha to sense it and start growling loudly again. 

However, all women, minus her and some of the men turned stone faced as they looked at X. They all got the idea and most of them didn't like the point X was trying to make. 

"No." Corpse said rather coldly as he side stepped in front of Blitz, knowing her fear was showing. 

"Let's put it this way, X," Zombie began stonily. "You really want to be the one to tell Rae and all of the women that they have to get pregnant for the sake of humanity?" 

Blitz felt amused as she watched the blood drain from X's face as his face fell. She could tell that was something he did not want to say now. She figured that Rae and many of the women were not going to go for that at all. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Zombie said almost darkly amused but grew serious again. "I'm going to enforce that right now, and no one is leaving until we're in agreement on it. That information will be allowed to be let out to everyone so they can decide what they're going to do with it but under no circumstances will sexual assault be allowed. Ever! If the women in all teams and areas decide they want to go through with it, they will have that right to decide when and with who and it must be met with agreement from all parties. A law of consent will start now. If this law is broken for any reason, the punishment will be death either the team leaders, or Corpse, because we all know how he feels about that shit."

Everyone glanced at the said man, who did look pretty deadly as he eyed every single man in the room. Some grimaced and looked nervous but most nodded in agreement. 

"What about Midas and his team though?" One of the women asked seriously. "You know none of them will agree to the Law of Consent." 

"If it comes down to it," Zombie said seriously. "If they do not agree and they do try to harm any woman in our areas, we will call for war against him. I don't know about everyone else but I really do not want to go down that line. We're all that's left and we do need to the make the most of it. But I will not live to allow rapists on this island. Agreed?" 

And slowly, but surely, everyone nodded in agreement. They definitely agreed with Zombie on that and they would agree. 

"What about her?" One of the other men asked again, nodding to Blitz, who cringed again but this time closer to Corpse and Sykkuno. "Is she joining a team?" 

Zombie glanced at Blitz but folded his arms. "That's up to her. She wants to join a team, she will decide which one. But if not, she's her own team. But my hand is extended to her as friendship." He turned towards her. "I pledge a truce with you, Blitz. If you ever need help from myself or my team, we will help you out." 

"Same for J10." Jack said grinning. "You seem to get along just fine with Corpse and Sykkuno, so same here. You need help, give us a shout." 

Blitz couldn't help but smile as she relaxed and even shared one with Corpse and Sykkuno as they looked at her warmly. "Thank you. I.....don't want to pick sides, honestly. I'm still.....leery of everyone. No offense." She said apologetically. 

"None taken. It's going to take time earning our trust. You don't know us, we don't know you. But we can change that." Zombie said smiling. "So until you decide which team you want to join, you're Team Wolfpack. But either way, welcome to the rest of us."


End file.
